a rainbow of sexualities
by LittlePineCone
Summary: in which katie gardner is a little gay, will solace is a lot gay, and pollux is somewhere in-between. / show me your true colours, i love the rainbow. / an unlikely group of friends / it was meant to be a one-time thing, but i liked the concept too much
1. conversations (intro)

Most people find it weird, none of them seem gay. Technically, only one of them is gay, the other two are bi, and ace. Still, in this world of heteronormativity no one really expected it. But hey, this trio of rainbows don't really care.

* * *

"Did you see Lou-Ellen's new hair colour? It looks so nice on her and she is just so pretty and out of my league and why me?"

"Sure, but have you seen Nico's ass? Hot damn, I'd like a piece of that."

"Really guys? You don't even know how shallow you sound. But oh my gosh, did you hear about how Nyssa built armor for the younger campers? She's so sweet and thoughtful."

Yeah, I know, how could no one expect it.

* * *

"Travis Stoll is a dead man. How dare he say bisexuality is not a thing. Pass me my dagger."

"Oh it is on. Nobody insults our Katie and gets away with it. Especially not her sexuality. Come on Pollux, it's our duty to help."

"Guys, maybe we should take a moment to think this through."

"Let's get him."

* * *

"Oh my gods Will! Jake Mason was totally just checking you out."

"No way. You're kidding. Seriously?"

"She's right Will, he was."

* * *

"You know how everyone thinks we're straight? Well what if we just started running around throwing skittles and screaming that we are the rainbow."

"But Katie, I'm the only gay one here. You're flag is blue, purple and pink. Pollux's is purple, grey, white and black. It was a nice thought though."

"Maybe I can just go around saying that the asexual pirate don't want your booty, and Will can do your idea, while you just kiss a guy and a girl?"

"Or maybe we just stop carrying about what others think about our sexuality"

* * *

 **In which this is most likely a crack fic, but also my headcanon.**


	2. photographs (I)

_.photograph one_

"So, what are we going to do today?" Pollux, in all his sweetness, asks, dangling from a tree. You grin, as you tug at Will's longish hair, carefully not to move your own head to much, lest you disrupt whatever Pollux is placing there.

"Well I'm going to be braiding Willy's hair, and gardening, but I do think I have some time for spending with you 'Lux." You sing-song, criss crossing a lock of blond hair. Will makes a clicking sound with his tongue and you assume it's in agreement.

 _Th_ _e three of you are smiling, Will's outstretched arms holding what one could assume is the camera. You are tugging on one of Pollux's dangling arms, as well as Will's golden locks, with a bundle of grapes sitting on your head. You know, courtesy of a certain son of Dionysus._

* * *

 _.photograph_ _two_

You grin at Will from the floor, arms propping up your chin Pollux lies on Will's bunk, legs kicking through the air and the two of you watch as Will paces.

"Di immortals! What if I misunderstood him? What if it's not a date and I show up all fancy and charming like and he thinks it's weird? What if he just isn't gay or bi or pan? And what if-" His hair is ruffled from running his fingers through it so many times, and you can hear the worry in his voice. It's sweet, he obviously really likes this boy and he's just worrying for the sake of worrying.

"Will. Get your head together. This is Nico. You know, the one you've literally flirted with every day, and not so subtly. Seriously, doctor's orders? I digress. You're going to an Italian restaurant. It's a date." Thank you Pollux.

It may not stop the pacing, but it makes a cute photo.

 _Yo_ _u aren't in this one; Pollux is splayed across an immaculately made bed, his legs mind swing, and a stern mother hen look on his face. Will is practically a blur of stress, wearing a white button down and black dress pants, with a snazzy, yellow_ _bowtie._

* * *

 _.photograph three_

Lou Ellen had just dyed her hair, again. So, you took this to be your sign to try it too. You know, mirroring someone's actions can make them like you, so why not, eh?

"Ouch Pollux, that hurts." You whine, as the boy tugs roughly on your hair, trying to bleach the dark brown. Paired with the burning sensation along your scalp, well you aren't a happy camper.

Will's laughing away, wearing a black shirt which you know isnt his, and not everyone can have a crush on someone who likes them back okay? So he has no right to judge you, he had it easy.

 _This photo is after the dying process. The dark chocolate shade your hair used to be now has streaks of greens and yellows and blues, and it looks pretty badass. You sport a wide grin, and Will is mid eye roll. Pollux must have been the one taking the picture._

* * *

 _.photograph_ four

You and Pollux are crouching near the strawberry patch. Will lounges nearby, with a book covering his face. He seems to be snoring, but it's softer than a kitten, so you can't tell.

Pollux offers you a hand full of dirt, which you gladly accept, overexaggerating your thanks. The two of you then proceed to replant and fertilize an eighth of the fields.

 _Three worms are caught mid-wiggle, one in each of your palms. Will is caught mid-scream as he is awoken by the slimy beast. You and Pollux are caught mid-laugh, dirt smudged on every visible surface._

* * *

 **look** **, I didn't intend to write more of these guys but c'mon, they'd be a perfect friendship group. and my school had a huge thing to celebrate international day against homophobia, transphobia, and biphobia, and it got me so in the mood to write them. they literally covered our school with rainbows and butterflies and colour and it was just I amazing.** **may** **you be accepted no matter your sexuality.**


	3. a trio eh? (poetry)

**will.**

you heal.

you're a fixer upper.

you mend broken things,

you stitch them back together.

but there's no one to fix you.

.

you bend until

you can't anymore

you fight until

you fall to the floor

and you don't expect a thank you

.

see, people like to

take advantage of you

and you let them

.

apollo's son (*sun*)

you are so much fun

to ruin

.

 **solace.**

* * *

 **pollux.**

one of two,

part of a pair,

two peas in a pod

two sons to be heirs

except one died

.

you spend your days

wondering why it was him who left

why it wasn't you

and why you aren't a mess

you don't understand

.

out of the two of you

why, after all you've been through

did fate decide he should die

.

sure, you have survivor's guilt

but you don't overly care

you can step out of that shadow

that used to loom over you.

.

 **castor.**

* * *

 **katie.**

spring is for new beginnings

so each time it rolls around

you change something

anything, just to keep

your feet on the ground

.

you're a flight risk

which is pretty weird

you're supposed to be mature

and you are supposed to be anything but absurd

but all you want to do is soar

.

little girl has a heart

tethered to nowhere

filled with helium air

and she's floating away

.

you're scared of commitment

and not living life

you're scared of regret

and facing constant strife

.

 **gardner.**

* * *

 **unity.**

three is the magic number.

three demigods on a quest,

three chances on a test,

three fates, intwined

.

these three lost souls

found each other

helped the others

overcome their demons

and face the music

.

will could be broken

pollux could be glad

and katie could be free

.

together they were unstoppable

had the world at their reach

but they chose to just be-

together, ordinary, themselves

.

they were friends

until the end

.

 **bffls**


	4. appearances (headcanons)

Will is scrawny. He's not abnormally tall, but his limbs are like that of a baby deer, knobby and uncontrollable. It's a wonder he's such an amazing doctor, considering half the time he's stumbling around.

Pollux is fluffy. He's huge, just tall enough to have to duck under doorways. But he's also plump, just enough to be noticable, not enough to be unhealthy.

Katie is petite. She's short and closer to hell which explains why she's such a personality, but she's such a small frame. Sometimes people mistake her for a child.

* * *

Will and Pollux are both blond. Except Will has hair the colour of sunshine, bright and blinding, while Pollux is probably closer to the colour of toasted wheat. At least according to Katie. But what does Katie know? She's an auburn turned brunette, plus she recently added colourful streaks so Lou Ellen would notice her. It's yet to work out.

* * *

Will has blue eyes, the kind that seem to reflect the sky. It's a brilliant blue, but not because it's bright, no it's because his eyes cannot block his emotions, and he's almost always happy, it's contagious.

Katie has green eyes, like emerald and the trees that grow at camp. They are hardened after years of misery, but they still shine.

Pollux has the eyes of a god, an ethereal purple. It's the colour of his father's favourite grapes, and no one else in the camp can compare to this vibrancy. At least not anymore.

* * *

Katie changes her outfit at least twice a day, courtesy of the Stoll Brothers.

Pollux usually wears the same thing for a few days, and no one notices.

Will has a lab coat he's very fond of, and it touches the floor, but he wears it anyways.

* * *

Pollux has excellent vision. He can see everything even Nico and Will making out in the infirmary, but don't tell anyone, it's always fun to walk in on them and watch as their cheeks become rosy and they stutter to cover up their tracks.

Katie wears contacts, but on the rare occasion she doesn't, her glasses are thick and black, and she won't leave her cabin wearing them. Not since Drew commented on how, well, stark they were against her features.

Will proudly wears his reading glasses when he's with a patient, but the still end up on his forehead half the time.

* * *

Katie wears flip flops in every season. Even winter. Will thinks it's stupid, but what does he know, he wears socks and sandals.

Pollux wears appropriate footwear thank you very much.

* * *

The three of them have matching scars on their left palms from when they were young. Apparently they thought it would be a brilliant idea to mix their blood together, doing that slice open the palm and hold hands thing.

* * *

They're all different in their own dorky ways, but it never really matters.

* * *

 **just my three favorite fools to write about and their appearances.** **perfect imperfections**


End file.
